


Foreseeing You and Me (part 2)

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreseeing You and Me (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part one can be read [here](http://whiteflagxx.tumblr.com/post/77469778257/foreseeing-you-and-me-part-1)

Lifting his hips to grind down on Harry again, he found it near impossible as he had a tight grip on them. A small smirk flickered across his face, fingers ghosting across Harry’s cheek. “It sounds about right, Clairvoyant Styles.” The younger boy sat back as Louis pecked his lips before kissing down his throat, trailing down his torso. He stood up and slid clumsily between Harry’s long legs. Tugging hard at his belt, Harry’s body jerked forward. Unbuckling the belt quickly and popping open the button of his skin tight jeans. “Jesus, Harry, are these _really_ necessary?” He struggled to slide them off; Louis longed for the days when Harry’s clothes were loose fitting. Especially in the case when they had a quick session. Harry’s laughter only fueled Louis’ frustration. 

"Drama queen." Louis finally managed to get those godforsaken jeans off and around his ankles. Hooking his fingers on Harry’s briefs, he pulled them down slightly, exposing his hipbones. Louis kissed the pale skin. "Lou," Harry breathed. Louis nipped gently on the skin. Lifting his hips, he helped the older boy slid them off, meeting his abandoned jeans. Harry’s cock was bobbing slightly; it had a slight left curve. And it was dripping. Louis reached out, wrapping his small hands around Harry, squeezing. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Harry let Louis tend to him. Stroking him a few times, Louis’ head dipped down to lap up the pre-come that was steadily coming out the tip. Harry’s hand scrambled to find Louis’ hair. When he found the feathery strands, he gripped tightly as a way to tell him to step up his game. As a response, Louis sunk lower and began to suck Harry into oblivion. "That’s it, baby," he gasped as Louis’ hand met his lips on the upstroke. His hips developed a mind of their own when they began to push against Louis as he began to deep throat him. "Fuck." He looked down to find Louis’ lips swollen and pink against his cock. Louis’ blown blue eyes met Harry’s green ones and he near lost it. He began to fuck Louis’ mouth hard; Louis swallowed, making his throat tighter around Harry. Harry pulled his hair hard. His breathing picked up, mumbling phrases. The turban that was perched on his head became unraveled, hanging slanted over his eye. Suddenly, he felt his balls tighten and rise. "Louis, baby - oh, shit. Pull off, you gotta pull off." His orgasm was fast approaching and Louis was determined to let Harry finish off in his mouth. Pulling hard, Harry finally got Louis off his throbbing cock with a dirty pop. 

"Fuck, Harry," Louis’ voice, sounding rough and absolutely wrecked. His hand lowered to relieve some of the pressure off his bulging cock. He was surprised it hadn’t busted through his pants. "So, uh, what does your crystal ball say about me, hm?" Harry sat up and took off the turban. He took a piece of cloth from somewhere on the table and motioned Louis to come towards him. He tied the cloth around Louis’ eyes. His senses heightened as he tightened it. 

Getting up from the chair, Harry led Louis towards the bed. “You’ll see, love.” Laying on top of him, he kissed the tip of his nose then his lips. Louis pressed his lips harder against the younger boy; he wanted to taste him. Harry, however, had other plans. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he bit gently, emitting a soft moan from Louis. His hand slid inside his pants, finger playing with the tip. 

"Harold!"

Grinning to himself, he slid off Louis’ pants, pushing them to the floor. Sitting on his knees, he spread Louis’ legs apart, exposing his pink hole. Louis’ breathing picked up, his senses starting to overload. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Harry pulled out the near empty bottle of lube. Popping open the top, he slicked up his fingers. His index finger traced around the rim. Louis clenched, anticipating what was going to happen next. “So pretty, Lou. All nice and open for me. I can’t wait to finger your pretty little arse.” Louis moaned again. Soon, a long finger prodded Louis’ hole, slowly opening him up. He began moving his finger in and out slowly. Louis sighed, ignoring the slight burn that coursed his system. A second finger suddenly intruded Louis. The older man began to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers, grunts and groans filling the air. He struggled for breath when Harry brushed against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Harry smirked and continued his assault on the bundle of nerves. Louis fucked himself harder on his fingers. "S-stop, I’m going to cum if you do that." His tip was blurting pre-cum with each jab. Quickly pulling his fingers out, he patted Louis on the inside of his thigh. 

"On your knees. Face the wall." 

Complying, he scrambled on his knees, facing away from Harry. Harry licked Louis’ hole a few times, before using the last of the lube to slick himself up. Lining himself up against Louis, he teased the hole before plunging in. They both let out staggering breaths. Louis began to snap his hips back against Harry. Harry threw his head back and began to fuck into Louis slow at first. 

"Styles, none of that slow stuff. Fuck me hard." 

He chuckled lightly. “Hard enough so you won’t be able to walk for days, hm?” Louis thrust back again as his answer. Harry picked up the pace, one hand tangling in Louis’ hair; the other hand gripping his hip tightly. Louis reached down and stroked himself a couple of times. He didn’t hear anything from Harry and continued to get himself off. Harry’s previous impending orgasm was approaching faster than before. He snapped his hips harder and faster into Louis, occasionally hitting his prostate dead on. A tiny shriek escaped Louis’ open mouth. 

"Fuck, right there, Harry." Harry adjusted his angle slightly before fucking into him hard. "Harry, Harry," was all Louis could manage. He babbled, stroking his cock faster until his clenched and came against his fist, hips pushing into it. Harry let out a garbled sound before thrusting one, two, three more times, spilling his cum into Louis. He finally stopped thrusting into him. Without pulling out of Louis, Harry flipped them on their side, so that he was spooning Louis. Louis took off the blind fold. 

Harry smiled. “Well? What’d you think of the whole role playing thing?”

Louis rolled over, causing Harry to slip out. He whined, feeling empty. Cupping his cheek, he gazed into Harry’s questioning eyes. 

"Shit’s fun! Why didn’t we do that before? We should do it more often."


End file.
